


All That Shimmers

by vcesandvirtues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, First Time, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcesandvirtues/pseuds/vcesandvirtues
Summary: Honestly, this was inspired by the new Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016) and the scene at the end where Brad is in gold lingerie and makeup. He just looked so damn good. Jesus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Красивый (krasivaya): beautiful  
> Больше (Bol'she): more  
> Блядь (Blyad'): fuck/damn

   Yūri panted as he held his pose at the end of his routine. Trying to keep his mind from racing off into anxiety, he looked to his idol turned coach, Viktor, for validation. He saw what he hoped was pride on the Russian’s face, and he exhaled shakily as his name was declared once more over the speakers. 

   “And that was Yūri Katsuki: Eros!” The announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered for him. When he reached Viktor on the side of the rink and received some quick criticism, which made him nervous, he felt his coach’s gloved hand find his own as he spoke to his new student. 

   “You were wonderful,” Viktor murmured just loud enough for Yūri to hear. He stammered out a thank you before going to sit and await the results. 

   When it was announced that he had won, it’d seemed that Yūri was the only one who was surprised. Plisetsky was talented, passionate, and oozed confidence and certainly put up a hell of a fight. However, the young skater was nowhere around which made Yūri almost feel guilty. Despite this, he accepted his victory and stood next to Viktor, who would be staying with him in Japan for a while. 

   Yūri was now alone for the night, basking in the afterglow of victory with a stomach full from a celebratory pork cutlet bowl. He stared at the blank ceiling where photos of Viktor Nikiforov used to stare back at him. He thought about the narrative he’d constructed for Eros. He thought about being the seductive woman dancing for the playboy and making him fall for her. He pictured a certain silver-haired man as the playboy and himself as the sultry woman in a skin tight dress. Blushing, he tried to get the image of his Eros fantasy out of his head, repressing the thought of himself or Viktor in any sort of “feminine” role. 

 

   After the Hot Springs On Ice event, Yūri found himself getting more comfortable around Viktor. Training was intense and he was still struggling to keep his weight under control, but he knew that under the guidance of the champion skater he would improve his skills and reach his goals. He felt like he could breathe a bit more around Viktor, except, of course, when the older man decided to be overly and randomly flirtatious. This always set Yūri’s cheeks flaming red and his heart on a race. 

   There was a day, a few months after the event, after some rigorous practicing and exercises on the ice that Katsuki decided he wanted to try just  _ hanging out  _ with Viktor. No skating, no talking about routines, just them spending time together. Yūri tried to keep his anxiety in the farthest corner of his brain as he went up to the door of the room where his mentor was staying in. The door was halfway opened already.

   “Um...Viktor?” Yūri called into the small room. He didn’t want to be rude and just barge in.

   “Yūri!” The Russian chirped back. “Just the man I wanted to see, I need your opinion on these costumes my designer just sent me!”

   Yūri let himself into the space. There were still some unopened boxes filled with Viktor’s belongings, but the room felt like it was lived in and something about the organized neatness of his desk with the opposing clothes flung around the floor just screamed  _ Viktor.  _ How he can be so beautiful and neat on the ice but a bit of a scatterbrain elsewhere. 

   “Costumes? Why would you be receiving costumes if you have no upcoming events?”

   “They’re not just for me, little piggy,” Viktor told him, using the nickname that Yūri has decided was more endearing than insulting. “I had her design some in your sizes too, we’re almost the same size except yours had to be adjusted for height,” he explained. Viktor pulled out a pile of fabrics and picked up a blue ensemble that had long, navy sleeves with the torso going from the same navy color and fading to a pale baby blue, a deep plunged neckline in the center. The bottom of the torso flared out into a skirt shape, and it was almost scandalously short. He then held up navy blue spandex shorts for underneath it. There were delicate, diamond-like jewels placed carefully all around the piece. 

   Yūri was in awe of the beautifully constructed costume. It was tasteful and classy while having a youthful charm. He imagined it moving in time to an equally beautiful song, the skirt flowing and falling against the wearer’s thigh. He didn’t see a beautiful young woman skating in this beautiful blue ensemble. He saw Viktor.

   “What do you think, Yuu-chan? Isn’t it lovely?”

   “Gorgeous,” Yūri breathed out, his mind fogged with images of beautiful Viktor in the feminine outfit. 

   “I’ll be right back,” Viktor said and ran out of the room. Yūri picked up some of the other outfits, each one as beautiful as the last. The craftsmanship was enviable, and the talent and time spent on them was evident. He sat down and sighed. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings towards his new-found...friend? Were they friends? Yūri had obviously idolized Viktor for a long time, so are these feelings just resonant of that? It didn’t feel the same. He was starting to get to know Viktor as a person, not just an article in a magazine or a celebrity. Viktor was passionate, forgetful, outgoing, kind, smart, handsome, beautiful, mesmerizing…

   “How do I look?” The Russian accent broke Yūri out of his thoughts. 

   Viktor had put on the blue outfit, leaving little to the imagination. The fabric clung to his defined chest and the neckline stopped just above his abdomen. It clung to his hips, giving him a slight hourglass shape that he usually doesn’t have. The diamonds sparkled in the minimal light of the small room. The skirt fell delicately against his legs, the blue shorts just barely visible.

   Yūri looked up from his seat on the floor and stared. Viktor was always taller than him but from this angle he felt extra small. His whole body felt hot and he prayed that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. He drank in the sight of Viktor’s strong, androgynous figure, letting his eyes wander all over.

   “Yūri? You’re making me nervous!” Viktor laughed. “These aren’t real diamonds, of course, that would’ve been too much! Too flashy, I mean. But this material is so comfortable, feel it! So smooth!” He kneeled in front of his student and held out part of his skirt. Yūri could feel his stomach flip over as he reached for the fabric. He rubbed it between his fingers and nodded.

   “It’s...It’s really nice, Viktor. Y-you look really...good.” The younger man stuttered. He had to stop himself from saying something vulgar.  _ You look sexy, _ he wanted to say. He wasn’t sure if that’d be too forward, or if Viktor would think he was weird for enjoying the sight of men in women’s attire. It’s something he’d been trying to repress but has recently accepted, albeit embarrassed.  

   “Thank you! But you know Yūri,” Viktor said lowly, leaning closer. “I’m curious to see you in it.” He lifted a hand to his student’s neck and rested his thumb over the man’s pulse, which was beating rapidly. Viktor chuckled, “Oh dear, calm down, Yūri. You’re alright.” 

   Viktor gently placed a kiss on Yūri’s lips, which were stiff with nerves. Yūri couldn’t move, but tried to clear his head and think about what was happening. He looked at the pair of dark blue eyes that were getting darker with growing pupils. Yūri prayed to whatever he believed in that the tightness in his pants wasn’t what he thought it was. He didn’t need the embarrassment of an erection in front of Viktor Nikiforov, because of Viktor Nikiforov. The silver-haired man kissed Yūri once more, to which Yūri tried to return. He had very minimal experience and prayed he didn’t make himself a fool. 

   Viktor responded positively, gently biting on Yūri’s bottom lip, and Yūri let out the smallest of groans. He experimentally dropped his hand from the fabric he was clutching to the muscular thigh that the rest of it draped over. He felt Viktor smile into their kiss and as he pulled away, gave Yūri a look that was swirling with lust and adoration. 

   “Красивый,” he said quietly in his native tongue. “Absolutely beautiful.” He put his hands on the smaller one’s shoulders and pushed him back gently to the floor so that Viktor had more control. 

   Yūri didn’t know what to do but he did know that something had to be done about his ever-growing erection or he was going to explode. The sight of Viktor looking so  _ pretty  _ and  _ curvy _ gave him so much arousal he couldn’t even ponder the nature of their relationship because all he wanted was action. Something he’d ever only gotten with one girl in highschool, but he figured this shouldn’t be too much different...right?

   Viktor began to place feather-light kisses on Yūri’s neck which sent chills down the latter’s spine. Soon feather-light became heavy-pressed and that became biting and sucking on the most sensitive parts of his neck. Yūri’s soft whines were fueling Viktor’s fire as he decided to suck a final dark mark into his pupil’s neck. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he growled and pushed his lips into Yūri’s. Instinctively, Yūri pushed his hips upwards in search of some kind of friction and was met with Viktor’s own excitement, causing the younger to out-and-out moan and the older to bite his lip and shush his lover. 

   “Now, now,” he mused. “No need to be so loud, we don’t need anyone hearing.” He placed a long finger over Yūri’s mouth and Yūri nodded in understanding. The slightly dominant role Viktor was taking was making him even more hot. He wanted more, but didn’t know how to ask, or even how to phrase it. What he really wanted was to get things moving because the Russian was being a tease, but somehow he knew that Viktor sensed this and was going to play the part. As if on cue, Viktor, not breaking eye contact, slid a hand down Yūri’s torso slowly. He felt every inch through Yūri’s shirt from his collarbone to just below his bellybutton. He quirked an eyebrow at the man below him as if to ask for permission to continue, and Yūri nodded and looked away. He could still feel Viktor’s gaze on him, which made him nervous, but the nervousness made the situation even more arousing. 

   Viktor let his palm hover over the bulge in the other man’s sweatpants, just barely touching it. Yūri inhaled sharply at the slight contact and whined because he needed to be touched. “So needy,” Viktor mused and chuckled. He put more pressure over the spot and rubbed rhythmically. “Tell me Katsuki, what turns you on?”

   Yūri felt every inch of his body thrumming, beating, flaming. How was he supposed to answer? How was he supposed to just say that guys crossdressing made him weak and that he was fulfilling Yūri’s every filthy fantasy involving his coach?

   “You,” he breathed without thinking. Viktor swung his legs over Yūri’s small figure and settled on his lap. He rolled his hips forward, smirking at the man below him who groaned. Clearly, Yūri was trying to keep quiet as he’d been told. 

   “Clearly,” Nikiforov said arrogantly. “I noticed the way you looked at me when put this on, and I saw the way you looked at the other outfits. So tell me,” another roll of the hips followed by leaning in so close Yūri could only see the sea blue of the other’s eyes, “what turns you on?”

   Yūri couldn’t breathe and he was getting impatient. He couldn’t think clearly and Viktor was taking too much time. He decided to take things into his own hands, as he’d imagined himself doing so many times. He sat himself up, causing Viktor to fumble and fall off his lap back onto the floor where in seconds Yūri had him pinned down by the wrists. He was face to face with his idol once more, a new side of him emerging that wanted to take control. 

   This was Yūri’s true Eros. 

   He kissed Viktor with heat and fervor. He performed the same hip-rolling tease that Viktor had given to him. The noises coming from the older’s mouth were simply music for Yūri and he took it as permission to go further. 

  “It’s you, Viktor,” Yūri panted, kissing his neck and reaching a hand down under the skirt of the costume to gently palm at Viktor’s own arousal. Yūri didn’t have a clue what he was doing but came to the conclusion that it was like doing it to yourself. He prayed his lover was getting enjoyment from it. “It’s that outfit, your face, your voice. Makes me want to be, well...dominant. Like I imagine Eros to be.”

   It was Viktor’s turn to be at a loss for words, his only emotions being lust and submission. So Yūri had a thing for guys dressed like girls? Apparently also for being dominant, to which Viktor wouldn’t complain. 

   “I see,” he replied. He wanted Yūri to let go of his insecurities and just be himself. Whether it was in skating or personal relationships, he could tell that Yūri went through life carrying worries on his shoulders. 

   “I...I want to take control. If that’s okay,” Yūri said quickly. Viktor nodded and continued to let Yūri explore this new experience. 

   Yūri decided to kiss further down Viktor’s body, his collarbones and chest that were exposed through the sinful neckline of the costume. He bit down softly and, judging from Viktor’s gasp, decided to try and give him a hickey. Never did he think that he’d have Viktor Nikiforov moaning under his kisses, but here they both were, hot and bothered and in need of release. 

   “Take the shorts off,” the younger man ordered, his face turning red as he’d never been overly assertive. Viktor did as told and sat back down , the skirt flowing over the tops of his legs, his erection more than apparent. Yūri touched him gently, his hand around the base of his erect length, and stroked up and down a couple times. While the profanities were slipping from Viktor’s mouth, Yūri kissed him again. Hot and rough, they ended up with Viktor’s back against the bed frame and Yūri’s hand picking up speed. 

   “Больше, больше, больше,” Viktor whined to the man controlling him. The other placed a firm hand on his thigh. 

   “In English, dear. Let me hear it,” Yūri coaxed. He was gaining confidence in this role of controller, protector, even though in reality Viktor was controlling and protecting Yūri. 

   “Please, more, Yūri, god,” the Russian groaned beneath him. 

   “Tell me what you want.”

   “Блядь, I want you closer,” He demanded.

   “Get up,” Yūri told him. “On the bed.” 

   Viktor laid himself down on his back and awaited further instruction. Yūri straddled his hips again and took his sweater off, feeling embarrassed at the sudden vulnerability and the bit of weight he still had. Viktor noticed the sudden change in mood and held one of his hands. 

   “It’s okay, you’re lovely,” Viktor encouraged his newfound lover. He rubbed his thumb in circles over Yūri’s hand and then raised his own to hold his hips. “We don’t have to do this, I know it’s sudden.”

   “N-no! I want to!” Yūri declared. “I’m just nervous, I want you to be enjoying it too,” he trailed off. 

   Viktor gave him a reassuring smile. “Every second of this is everything I’ve wanted since we began practicing together,” he admitted. “I can lead you a bit if you need it, we can communicate while still keeping up our little game.” He finished off with a wink which made Yūri giggle. 

   “Okay, that sounds good.” 

   Yūri kissed Viktor softly on the lips, down his neck, chest, and abdomen. He looked up at Viktor who gave him a nod to continue, and his erection was exposed from under the blue cloth. Yūri started stroking him again, his face inching closer to the length. He exhaled breathily and decided not to do that quite yet, and when he gave an apologetic look to Viktor with a shake of his head, the older man patted his hair. 

   “It’s okay, Yūri, there’s other things. Continue with your hands, please,” he said quietly. Yūri did so and had to wonder who was really in charge here. He shook his head to himself and got himself back in the dominant headspace. 

   “You’re beautiful, Viktor. I want you so badly,” he stated honestly. Whether he meant it sexually or otherwise he couldn’t be sure. 

   “Please,” Viktor breathed. “Do what you want. I’m yours.” 

   Something sparked inside of Yūri, and he got up to get out of his pants and, reluctantly, his boxers. He was completely bare in front of the beautiful Viktor, who was dressed in a beautiful, effeminate skating outfit that was hiked up and exposing everything he had. Yūri had him get up so that Viktor would be on top, ideally riding Yūri when it came to that. 

   “Prepare yourself,” Yūri barked. He sat up straighter to give Viktor room. 

   Viktor blushed but sat at the other side of the bed. He felt Yūri’s gaze on him as he opened his legs and stroked himself lazily before rubbing a finger around his entrance. He locked eyes with Yūri and slipped his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before going back down to press a finger into himself and pump it slowly. 

   Yūri was stroking himself as he watched Viktor prepare for him. He still couldn’t believe this was all happening, his skin felt hot and his head felt like it was full of pressure. 

   After a few minutes, Viktor was stretched and moaning, pleading for Yūri to take him. Yūri signaled him over with a finger and Viktor crawled to him and straddled his hips. 

   “Are you ready?” Viktor whispered. The other man nodded eagerly, biting his lip. 

   Slowly, Viktor lowered himself onto Yūri’s thick length. What he lacked in length he made up in girth. 

   Yūri’s face screwed up in pleasure, and he moaned loudly. Viktor was still tight and hot and it felt like absolute heaven. Viktor started a steady speed bouncing up and down on Yūri’s cock, whining and panting trying to get a certain angle. 

   “Fuck, Viktor, you feel so good,” he whined. He bucked his hips up to meet his lover’s pace. 

   Yūri signaled for Viktor to switch places with him, and when he aligned himself with Viktor’s entrance he watched the man below him for a sign to continue. Viktor pushed himself forward to try to meet Yūri’s tip, which he took as a signal to push in. Both of them moaned and Yūri picked up a rhythm, and when he went up at a certain angle Viktor cried out loudly. 

   “Right there, please, oh god,” he moaned, voice raising higher the more he spoke. 

   “Beg for it,” Yūri growled. “What do you want, baby?” He pulled all the way out, making the other man whine. 

   “Please fuck me, Yūri, please. Do whatever you want, just please. I need you,” he pulled on Yūri’s hips. 

   “So needy,” he replied. “What a dirty boy you are,” he commented. Viktor continued whining and pleading until Yūri suddenly pounded back into him, repeatedly hitting the spot that made Viktor borderline scream. 

   “Do you wanna cum, baby?” He asked the man below him. Viktor simply cried out and whined in response. “Answer me, Viktor.” Yūri said sternly. 

   “Y-yes please, sir, god, please,” Viktor said loudly. He wasn’t sure where the ‘sir’ came from, but Yūri didn’t seem phased.

   “Good boy,” Yūri responded, embarrassed. The words felt foreign in his mouth. He reached between them and began pulling at Viktor’s longer shaft. Before long, Viktor was spilling onto his own chest as well as Yūri’s. There was a surprising amount, leading Yūri to believe he hadn’t had sex or even simply gotten off in a while. 

   The Russian man whined as Yūri pulled out. Viktor took matters into his own hands and sat up onto his knees and immediately taking the cock into his mouth. He licked eagerly up and down the length, paying extra attention to the head. Yūri had never received oral sex before, so he felt even more stimulation than before. More sensitive and delicate. He automatically pushed his hips forward to get more, but Viktor didn’t even flinch. He took down the whole thing easily. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, and Yūri inhaled sharply and moaned. He tangled a hand in Viktor’s silver hair and pressed his head up and down until he could feel himself about to release. 

   “On...your face, Viktor. Stop, hands.”

   Viktor pulled off with a pop and rapidly stroked Yūri to completion. His face ended up covered in hot, sticky cum but he loved every second. 

   He looked up at Yūri and blinked innocently. Yūri was panting and taking in the sight of the older man’s stained face, thinking he was still as beautiful as when he was skating. 

   After they cleaned up and got redressed, Viktor back in his sweatpants and tee shirt instead of the skating outfit, they sat close on the bed and didn’t talk. It wasn’t awkward, but there were words that wanted to be said by the both of them. 

   “I think,” Viktor said finally, “we can make this work. Us, I mean. As long as we don’t let it get in the way of our careers, I think it’ll be fine.” He put an arm around Yūri, who put his head on Viktor’s shoulder. 

   “I hope so,” Yūri yawned. 

   With no other words spoken, they fell asleep together, thoughts and hopes for their relationship bright in their minds.


End file.
